Blessing
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: For a man, one of the hardest things is to look a father in the eyes and ask him, "May I marry your daughter?"


"So Po, what is it you wanted to ask me about in private?" Shifu asked the panda, entering his room with Po right behind him. For just ten minutes ago they had finished dinner with the others, which was when Po had asked such a request of his master.

"Well Master, it's something pretty important." Po stated with a bit of nervousness in his voice. After he had shut the door to the room behind him and had taken a seat on a medium sized red mat. Which was located in the middle of the red pandas room.

"I bet it is, it's not everyday you want to talk with me privately Po. Does it have anything to do with one of your fathers? Like taking a trip with them or something along those lines?" Shifu asked softly, as he lit a small candle and began to carry it in his right hand to the panda and mat. At which point, he placed the candle in the middle of the mat. Taking a seat himself. Which was just a few inches from his student.

"Not at all, rather it has to do with Tigress." Po told Shifu, placing his paws in his lap. Both of which were on the mat before hand. Once Shifu heard this, he began to stroke his beard with his left hand.

"My daughter you say?" Shifu said, his face turning into one of curiousness.

"Yes master, as you know. Both me and her have been dating for about three years now. Three years that have been the greatest years of my life if I may say so. So much so, I w-want those years to continue with her, not as boyfriend and girlfriend though. Rather, as h-husband a-and wife." Po stated, feeling as though his throat was tensing up at the couple of last sentences. It also wasn't helping with Shifu not changing his expression once through the pandas words and even after. Once a few minutes passed though, Shifu began to glare at Po once he placed his left hand from his beard into his lap.

"So...that's why you wanted to talk with me in private. You want my blessing to marry Tigress? Correct?" Shifu asked in a serious voice, to which the panda slowly nodded his head.

"I just feel it wouldn't have been right to ask her to marry me without talking to you first Master. Not only that, but I also know she means the world to you Shifu. After all, you out of everyone saw what she could be. You gave her a home and purpose. You were the first person who gave her a chance to be a strong warrior, but also the chance to be someone's daughter. I'm not saying this just to try to win you over either. I'm being serious, and in my heart I feel like I'm the second person in this world who can give her just as much." Po stated to Shifu, who turned his gaze away from Po and to the burning candle.

"Like what?" Shifu asked, keeping his gaze on the candle.

"Like what? Well, I can and have been showing her that there is more to life than just being a hardcore warrior. That you can be yourself but also have fun every now and than. I can be her shoulder when she needs one to cry on, which I think we both know probably wouldn't be often but it's always good to have one right? Perhaps, if it's possible, give her a family of her own. I don't know if she has told any of this to you, but in the short months, I've heard her talk about having a child of her own. Did she tell you that?" He asked, making Shifu look back at the panda who turned his facial features into a small look of shock.

"Not at all." Shifu told the panda, but with the way his ears were looking. He wanted to hear more on the subject at hand.

"It's true, and if you could see her face every time she talked about it. Oh, it would make your heart just flutter with happiness. There's more though, and I bet you won't expect to hear this. She said and I quote 'If we can have kids Po, I hope we raise them like Shifu raised me and how your father raised you.'" It was then, the red pandas eyes widened by a little along with him dropping his mouth a little.

"S-she said that? She really said that?" Shifu asked, shocked for he always felt he hadn't done that great of job as a father to her.

"She really did Shifu, and even though you feel you didn't do that great of a job as fat her to you. She feels like you did, and you truly did. You were there for her, teaching her all sort of things that from what I hear made her always want more. The lessons, the games of checkers to help her in her time of need. None of it went to waste, and you could say. It was from all that, that made her and my heart come together." Po told him with a smile on his face, and for the first time in a long time. Shifu could start to feel water beginning to overflow in his eyes. He then put his left hand on his head, and began to smile himself.

"I-I never knew that. She truly did think of me as a father she loved." Shifu said with a happy tone, his heart beating in the rhythm of a father who loves his child with all his heart. It was then Shifu stood up, and made his way tithe door.

"Where are you going master?" Po asked, turning his head to the red panda who turned his to the pandas.

"I'm just going to talk with my daughter. I just feel like I should, oh and by the way..." As Shifu opened the door and took a few steps out.

"Of course you have my blessing to marry my daughter Po. You are after all, one of the best things that has happened in her life." Shifu smiled, closing the door behind him. Leaving a happy panda behind him, who closed his eyes and smiled brightly. Only a few seconds later though, he shot open his eyes and a look of fear spread across his face.

"Uh oh, I hope she doesn't get mad I told Shifu all that father stuff."

 **Just a random idea I did, hope you liked it.**


End file.
